


Unknown Towns

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Cliche, Crushes, F/M, Hanging Out, Hotels, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sharing a Bed, Traveling, friends with crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Sonic and Tangle decide to take a bit of a break after fighting some of Eggman's forces and stay at a nearby town.This is dumb and cutesy I guess, but I love this pairing.





	Unknown Towns

“Come on Tangle! Let’s blow this joint.” The Blue hedgehog shouted happily as Tangle finished up punching a roaming Badnik. The field they were in was now littered with the broken spare parts of the robot minions, they had successfully stopped the wave of bots before it reached the city up ahead. 

The Resistance had been making a lot of progress with defeating the leftover Badniks from the war. The majority of the main cities now had nothing to fear. 

“Where we heading Sonic?” she asked cheerfully, darting over to his side. The hero seemed to be looking around at his surroundings, with a hand to his chin.

“Well. The headquarters is pretty far from here.” Sonic stated, and the lemur just grinned at him. She was well aware of his speed. Sure it was a quite a distance for her, but for him...

“It wouldn’t take you long to run back there.” she smiled. “It’d take you two hours at the most.” 

Sonic had turned his head towards the setting sun and then they both turned to look at it directly. The sky was a very light, but beautiful blend of Orange and Red. He seemed to nod slowly in agreement but still refused.

“Yeah but...what if….I don’t want to? Also I’d have to carry you the whole way.” He smirked, and the two both briefly glanced away from one another. Sonic looked over at the small skyline of a town that was 10 minutes away. “We could book a hotel and check out that city.”

Tangle felt blush start to creep onto her face. Staying in a room with Sonic? That would be….great. 

“Sure!” 

Sonic smiled, glad she was enthusiastic. It was somewhat evident to both of them that they liked each other, yet neither of them had admitted it. They were clearly very close friends at this point, and both liked the others’ personality. Plus, everything felt….right whenever they were together. 

“I’ll meet you over there!” He said, as the two were going to race, even though it would be no contest. This never bothered Tangle, she liked getting the exercise from running anyways. With the count of Sonic’s fingers, they were off.

–  
The town wasn’t exactly anything special, but it was still a nice place. There were a few restaurants and shops to look around in, which Sonic didn’t mind doing at all. She was...admittedly cute, getting so excited over the smallest things. The two got more than a few asks for autographs and many many thank yous from grateful townsfolk who no longer needed to worry about approaching Badniks. After having looked around the town, they needed a place to stay.

“I hope you don’t mind if we do the cheaper hotel.” Sonic told her as they headed towards the entrance. Tangle just shrugged. 

“As long as they got breakfast!”

The two entered the quiet main hall of the hotel. It was quite empty, minus the deep Yellow striped shark who was sitting at the front desk. He seemed to be half asleep.

Sonic slowly approached and knocked lightly on the desk, jolting him awake.

“Huh, huh??” He sputtered, springing to attention. Sonic smiled.

“We’ll just take the cheapest room you have.” He told him cheerfully. The shark nodded and reached to get the keys on the wall behind him.

“Cheapest?” Tangle asked as Sonic took the keys. He politely thanked the clerk. 

“It looks nice in here. I don’t think it’ll be bad at all.” 

“If you saay so.”

Looking at the number on the key, they found that their room was on the second floor. They both took the stairs, as Sonic had difficulty sitting still in elevators. They both ran down the empty halls till they spotted their room number. 

Opening the door, they were greeted with a slightly musky smell, but not to the point of being unpleasant. There was a small bathroom, a tv, and one bed at the middle of the wall.

_Oh._

“Well, you don’t mind sharing a bed right?” Sonic smiled, as he zoomed over to grab the TV remote. Tangle looked down to hide her blush.

“Nah, it’s cool.” 

He turned on the TV and Tangle watched as he flipped through the channels before he found something they both liked.

“Should we get snacks?” Sonic asked, and Tangle pondered, bringing her tail to her chin. But it was evident they both thought it was a good idea. Tangle hopped up, and headed out the door.

“Be right back!”

She assumed Sonic had heard her. Considering they were near the end of the hall Tangle decided to run down the empty corridor, especially since the hotel hardly had any guests. Secretly, she wondered if she could possibly get faster...maybe get close to being as fast as Sonic. It was a ridiculous idea and she ignored it once more.

Approaching where the stairs came up, she slowed down as she saw a Blue Lynx approaching the hall. He seemed startled by how fast she’d been going and backed away. She could see that he had prosthetics and one of his eyes appeared to be Black. Tangle felt a little bad.

“Sorry. You need anything?” She asked him kindly and he just shook his head. She continued. “Hey, have you seen any vending machines around?” 

“Hm. Over there.” He spoke super quietly, it was as if he thought someone was watching him. 

“Thanks!” She said as she darted down the other hall he had pointed to. 

The machine had various options, and she went with a few chips and sodas. As she darted back she tossed an extra can to the lynx. He caught it with a surprised look.

“Again, thanks!” She called out as she raced back down the corridor. 

As she opened the door, Sonic was still in view in front of the TV. He turned to look at her and waved lazily. Tangle tossed a bag of cheesy chips to him.

“They had your favorite!”

“Heck yeah!” Sonic said happily. As he opened the bag, he then realized that Tangle was aware of his favorite chip brand. Thankfully, his smile was hidden by his general excitement. His teammate flopped onto the bed and faced towards the television. Comedy was clearly both their thing. 

Tangle used her tail to grab a chocolate bar on the floor. And with that, the two turned their attention to the screen.

–  
It was time to sleep. 

Tangle had already settled under the covers but Sonic was still standing at the side of the bed. Even though she felt admittedly nervous and giddy about this too, she wanted to tease Sonic regardless. 

“You gonna sleep?” she asked jokingly. Sonic slightly huffed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, pulling his side of the blanket back. 

The bed was relatively big; big enough that they could each have their own side, but that didn’t make things any less awkward. Sonic hopped in, and turned to his side so his spikes were facing her. It was silent for a minute but the air felt heavy.

Slowly, and very quietly Sonic flipped over to his opposite side so he was now facing Tangle. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be drifting off to sleep.

He then wondered if this was creepy. He wasn’t trying to be a creep or anything, he was just checking on her. To see if she could sleep of course. They had a long day after al-

“Hi!”

The Blue hedgehog’s eyes shot open in surprise, as he wasn’t expecting her to suddenly speak. He glared slightly.

“...Hi.”

A smile spread across his face. 

The two both looked into each other’s eyes for several seconds. They could both feel blush start to sting their face and it was evident they both were aware of how they felt. Neither of them spoke until Sonic mustered up some courage. 

“You and I...we make a pretty awesome team...” He said quietly. Tangle closed her eyes, seeming to muffle a giggle. They both stared at each other once more, with ridiculous smiles on their faces. Despite the AC being on the room, it felt almost quiet. Tranquil. Sonic was finally getting relaxed.

“ACHOO!”

The Blue hedgehog yelped as Tangle suddenly sneezed loudly. She had covered her face at the last second to avoid sneezing in his face but that didn’t make it any less startling. 

“What the-!” Sonic spat out in protest, feeling silly that he had gotten so spooked. Tangle looked guilty.

“I’m sorry! It’s dusty in here!” 

Sonic rubbed his eyes and just nodded. Her sneeze was admittedly cute so he didn’t mind _too_ much. 

The two Resistance members both shared a chuckle. 

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep. Night Tangle.”

“Night Sonic.”

A smile spread across each of their faces as they both settled on their sides of the bed and feel asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Shark that appears in the story I just made up. Might make him into an actual character I dunno. The Blue lynx is named Blizzard and belongs to my friend. Her account on here is Ectokitty.


End file.
